Till Next Midnight
by Fruity-writechic
Summary: In a world where the darkest creatures fight to remain supreme, one exterminator is determined to avenge the innocent. However fate takes a turn as the leader of a vampire clan threatens the lives of all. AU Selena and Dilandau
1. Chapter 1

_Till Next Midnight_

_He was my curse_

_As he was my blessing_

_My feelings for him that should have not been_

_But were_

_Should I tell him?_

_I feel it not necessary for I believe he already knows_

_The feeling is not love_

_For he cannot love_

_I believe its hate/love_

_I never thought there could be such a thing_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_My blessing_

_No!_

_My curse_

Fruitywritechic: Hello fans welcome to my latest fanfic, _Till Next Midnight. _This fanfic is told through first person, basically meaning that the narrator is the protagonist (main character). As you read through the summary it's about the world of Celena and her job as an agent for the D.C.E.C and her relationship with one of the darkest creatures on earth. I attempted to maintain Celena's character as she was in the episode without her being retarded or memory-less. I basically made her the way I envisioned her to be if she wasn't kidnapped by Ziabach at an early age. Criticism is well-appreciated since I always like to improve. However I don't want anything along the lines of 'This fanfic sucks' that's just rude! Anyways, read and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Stalking the streets**

I stalked the streets of London that night, knowing all to well the reason behind my breaths that had become short from the quick movements my legs made. I was searching, searching for him.

The aching burning sensation within my limber legs was the cause of some of my delay, but I didn't delay by much for fear that he had already reached some poor soul.

As though that wasn't enough I knew that even when I would finally met up with him he he'd surely put up a fight about the matter of him leaving the premises. The hardy fool wouldn't let go of the notion that the land he claimed as his, centuries ago no longer belonged to him. The land belonged to the corporation I belonged to; a corporation that didn't take too kindly to his…let's say kind.

"Idiot" I softly chided, to no one in particular.

I didn't want to be responsible for his death or worse, his capture. It was rumored that those who were captured underwent the worst of tortures because of their heightened powers. Many were stubborn and relentless, but then again, so were the investigators. Teeth would be pulled, drugs that hindered the healing process would be injected, and silver would be used, until the victim finally surrendered. My memories recalled one torture that I had misfortune of witnessing. There was so much blood, and the man's eyes they burned with hatred like a lion being hunted. My thoughts were jarred by a sudden voice.

"Well…what do we have here?"

Attempting to calm my azure eyes, I immediately found myself failing as I realized that my pistol still sat comfortably in my waist belt.

Inwardly cursing myself for my stupidity I had no other alternative but to turn and face the source of the voice.

I had been so focused on finding him that I had completely forgotten about any other potential dangers on the premises.

The man before me possessed a dark aura, so strong that it was poisoning and intoxicating. His once black irises were now gone revealing nothing but his naked white eye. Seeing no alternative I clenched fiercely at my gun at my side before quickly pulling it out and aiming directly at his left side where the source of his would be life lay.

"Alzarand…" I calmly acknowledged him. I had always been a girl with a few words and despite the unexpectancy of the circumstances I was placed in, that hadn't changed.

"Agent Schezar," I couldn't help but wince slightly at the ice behind his voice "I believe I have a favor to pay you"

Before I could react Alzarand pulled back the long black trench coat that hid his slim figure, mind you I was no better, revealing his bare chest where numerous scars were dotted on.

"These scars were the result of your corporation!" he stated angrily.

Blinking my eyes once again, I found my façade quickly fading. "The damned have to be punished." I replied simply.

Obviously what I had said had angered him greatly, for before I could react he dissipated with his mysterious powers that only a craft could possess, and appeared behind me.

"You and your corporation have no right to punish those who are gifted." The cold of steel was pressed tightly against my neck. "Perhaps I should kill you slowly so you can experience the agony I had to endure while in that hell"

Knowing all to well that resistance was a loss cause, I just took one deep breath in preparation for my death.

I anticipated the feel of the cold steel meeting up with the vital arteries and nerves that resided beneath my tender pale skin. It would hurt like hell but I wouldn't give this demon the satisfaction of him knowing that he had broken me.

Waiting…I was surprised to find that nothing had come.

So there I stood for a good minute, until the silence had become so unbearable that I had to open my eyes.

The site that had met my eyes would've been disturbing to any normal civilian, but then again, I wasn't exactly the normal civilian.

It was a pair of blood red eyes that met up with the innocence of my blue ones. Blood was spelt every where in the creature's face. My eyes quickly moved from the creatures' mouth, covered with blood, to the dead heap that had once belonged to the craft that threatened my life a minute ago. The craft's neck was maimed, his face known beyond recongization. I would've thrown up had it not been for the fear that ultimately froze me in my place.

I could feel the gun shaking in my hands. The creature's blood red eyes automatically went to them and before either of us knew what happened the sound of a gun going off echoed within the dreary buildings of the old city.

I heard a hiss before I had finally gotten the courage to open my eyes once more. The eyes were now slightly smaller as the pale brows of the creature's face began to furrow.

Gripping me tightly around the neck the creature lifted me a good foot above the ground, and no matter how hard I fought for him to let me go, his grip was steadfast.

"I save you, and you shoot me. Some deal my love" Sarcasm was all over his voice

"Let me go Albatou"

The vampire's grip gradually loosened as he placed me softly on the floor, but his angered expression did not change.

I was trembling all over, knowing too well that he could have easily snapped my neck and drunk from my blood as he just did with the craft.

As though reading my thoughts he smirked before lifting my strong chin. I immediately flinched from his cold touch. "One day you'll die by my hands, but till then my love…"

He allowed his eyes to wonder over my figure causing me to flush in anger. "I am not a scrap of meat Albatou"

The albino vampire simply just blinked before allowing his bloody lips to curl in a smile "I believe that's the first time I've heard a full sentence out of you love"

Despite my protest the vampire, or should I say my vampire, embraced me. It was a rarity since expressing his feelings wasn't exactly one of his forte. I shivered slightly as I felt his sharp canines graze my neck.

Fearing for my soul I pushed him away staring at him hesitant eyes "Albatou you have to…"

"Leave." Smirking at my astonished expression he continued "Pity…I so wanted to feast tonight." Allowing his red eyes to wonder at a particular building that greatly resemembled an old castle, I could read his blood thirst. "I wonder what challenges would face me if I were to attack the D.C.E.C (Dark Creatures Extermination Corporation)

The clicking of my trigger was enough to warn him of my threat "Alright…alright love you win for tonight."

Partially grateful and yet depressed, I watched the mysterious dark figure whirl on his feet before walking further into the sudden fog that had appeared, disappearing into the night. His beauty was full of awe as his tall, elegant figure was covered with a deep red cloak, while his silvery hair shimmered against the light beams of the moonlight.

Captivated by him I barely made out the words he spoke, signifying his farewell. They were the same words he had spoken for as long as I could remember.

"Till next midnight"

He's presence was so powerful that it took me a while before I noticed the flashing bright green light from my flip phone that hung from my side. It was amazing that it still managed to remain fixed to my black pants considering the trauma I had just went through.

Answering the phone I discovered it was the D.C.E.C checking in on me. As usual they called exactly on the dot 12:00.

"I found Alzarand…no…he's dead, something must have gotten to him before I did."

By the time I arrived home, it was already 2:00 in the morning. I couldn't help but groan as my faded azure eyes looked at the flashing red numbers. This was the fifth night in the row that the D.C.E.C had assigned me on the late rounds.

"Gaddess better get well soon," I mumbled to no one in particular.

Tilting my head slightly to one side a satisfying crack that would've made any person wince was heard. Content I smiled while stretching my worn out limbs and aching muscles. I was so distracted by my stretching routine that I barely took notice of the tall figure that lingered in the corner of my small living room in my apartment.

"You're way past your bedtime," the timber voice spoke.

Frozen in my place, my head slowly turned to face the source of the voice. Emerging ever so slowly from the shadows, I saw flickers of gold fur, and then a nose that greatly resembled that of a golden retriever. My face automatically relaxed at recognition.

"Jajuka," I acknowledged the half dog, half man.

My guardian's face remained fixed in a scowl, which would've frightened me if I hadn't gotten so accustomed to it over the years.

Approaching me in a way that a dog would approach a cat, he immediately grabbed my extremely pale blonde hair and with it pulled my head back while sniffing at my neck.

Blushing from head to toe, I pushed him aside. Although I knew that his sense of smell was ten times keener than humans, I still didn't like it when he sniffed me.

"He was with you again." It was an accusation, more than a statement.

My blood began to boil in anger. He may be my guardian, but Jajuka had no right to peer into my business, particularly those who I associated myself with. None-the-less I cracked my lips into the brightest, most forced smile I could muster.

"With whom" my eyes had gleamed over into ice.

"Don't play that game with me Celena," Jajuka growled "You know who I am talking about!"

"I simply went looking for Alzarand. I found him and reported him into the D.C.E.C"

Jajuka crossed his arms across his broad chest, and for the first time I saw him step fully out into the light. He was wearing the XX-large white T-shirt Allen had given him last Christmas and the pair of forest green would be capris. Unfortunately because of Jajuka's 6 '8 height, the capris just barely reached his knees.

"You neglected to mention that Alzarand was dead when you reported him in."

_Damn, _

Biting my lip nervously I tore my gaze away from his accusing ones. Listen intensively I waited for him to finished.

"I also find it quite funny how when you found him, his neck was…what was the word the D.C.E.C used…ah…lacerated with what appears to be fangs."

"Alzarand found me and was about to kill me when Albatau interfered." I quietly confessed

"What!"

Shaking my head I headed for my bedroom. I was so tired and I didn't feel like hearing Jajuka's daily lectures.

However it seemed Jajuka wasn't going to let me go away that easy. I winced as I felt a fierce grip around my wrist.

"He's a dangerous creature"

"I know"

"He could've killed you, had he not feasted"

"I know"

"I thought I told you not to see him"

"Jajuka! He sought me out!" I whirled on my heels and confronted my guardian with anger eyes.

I watched as Jajuka's big green eyes widened astonished. After a minute his big brows softened as he grabbed my hand with his gigantic ones and stared me in the eye.

"You have to report him to D.C.E.C"

"I am not going to do that Jajuka"

"He's dangerous" he repeated once more.

"So are you" I dared to say. My heart began to race at my boldness. Since when have I become this brave to stand up before a mutant?

I couldn't help but feel guilt as I saw pain flash before the Halfling's eyes. His snout had suddenly become smaller as his flowing gold hair seemed to cease standing on end.

I looked away before pulling my hand out of his grasp. "Good night Jajuka"

The last thing I remember was my guardian's broken stature as I departed for my bed room. I knew that my words had opened a previous chapter in his life; a chapter that was the cause of great pain and suffering.

I had opened a chapter of the time before my parent's death, a time when Jajuka was nothing more than a cruel experiment by a secret society of the D.C.E.C. The day he had escaped was the day I met him and although I didn't know it then, he had pledged himself as my guardian, my protector.

I knew his actions were only that of someone desiring to protect a treasure they cared deeply about. He was right about Albatou. He was a dark and dangerous creature, but like Jajuka who was considered to be as dark, Albatou only wanted to see me protected.

Or at least I thought he did.

So I went to bed that night, but I found no comfort beneath my thick layers of deviants.

I simply stayed up for the rest of the night awaiting the uncertain events that tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Prophet's warning**

* * *

Considering the high activity going on the DCEC I wasn't surprise to find that they had called me at 5:00 AM in the morning, regarding the craft I had brought in. 

Typical they seemed to enjoy depriving me of my sleep.

I had taken a quick cold shower which took a lot of will power and managed to creep out of the apartment as not to wake up Jajuka. In all honesty I was surprised I had made it that far considering Jajuka's incredible hearing but none the less I managed to leave the apartment undetected.

So for the second time that night I left my apartment for the job that nobody really wanted to do.

The DC headquarters was swarming with my fellow associates. Some were hunters, others were researchers and informers, either way we all were working for the same cause; a cause that wasn't an easy task to achieve.

Taking a deep sip of my herbal tea I gave myself a few moments, feeling the warm liquid creep down my esophagus before walking to my station to check in.

That's when I accidentally bumped into someone.

Turning around I gave the person a glare as it was far too early in the morning and I wasn't exactly in the best of moods. My features automatically softened as I met up with a pair of intense maroon eyes hidden beneath raven locks.

"Sorry Celena," Van mumbled, like me he wasn't eager to be up so early.

Granting him a nod as my way of forgiveness I made my way back to my station. However that didn't stop me from thinking about Van. He had always been the mysterious type, driving himself to work beyond what was expected, which added value to his workmanship for the DC. He barely spoke to anyone during his time here and when he did he was always reluctant to. I had worked with him on a few hunts and although they weren't uncomfortable both of us were always eager to go our separate ways. There was one thing I was sure of though. Van hated my brother for reasons that went too personal for both macho egos to stand.

Shifting my gaze upward I saw the exact reason of both men's mutual rivalry. There standing with a cup of coffee in one hand wearing baggy black pants and a white shirt that revealed a curvous figure was Hitomi Kanzaki. There were many people in the DC who said the resemblance between us was highly uncanny. I chose to disagree. Her hair was a darker shade of honey, while mine was so blonde it could've been mistaken as white; and while her hair was straight, my had a slight curl. However both of our hairs had been cut in the same short boyish fashion. There was also the matter of our eyes, her's were a light forest green and mine were a fair navy blue.

Of course I had no bitter feelings towards the girl, she was sweet. However I did think that she was too fickle for my taste; she took six months to choose between Van and my brother, Allen.

"Hey Celena," she replied happily, but I could still detect uneasiness in her voice. Hitomi wasn't the kind to hide her feeling very well and it was always clear that my silenced unnerved her. How else was I to act? She did reject my brother after all.

Forcing a smile I calmly walked past her and entered my station.

I swear I almost fell once I looked at the pile of papers that lay on my desk. Raising my head I saw Mr. Jackal who had become known as 'Moleman' snickering in his cubicle.

So that was why I had gotten called down.

There was nothing that I could do but roll my sleeves and get to work.

As I looked at the gruesome pictures of Alzarand's lactated neck, Dilandau's face automatically appeared in my mind. His image was accompanied by Jajuka's accusations.

"_He's a dangerous creature,"_

I took a sip of my tea. My navy blue eyes staring straight ahead as I recalled how his fangs had grazed less than an inch from my neck. As an agent or, more importantly, an exterminator it was my duty to eliminate the threat. Had anyone ordered me to fulfill the death of Albatou when I first began at the tender age of fifteen I would have done it without question. My hatred for the creatures of the night was that strong, and the scars that had been done, went far too deep too heal.

However…Albatou…

The first time we had met it was during a hunt. I was barely sixteen years old, and had my mind so set on killing the enemy that there wasn't anytime for boys

Albatou was the target. He brought down my comrades barely breaking a sweat, until I was the last one left. We fought, I lost.

And when I thought that my life was surely going to end, he had licked my bottom lip in such a provocative way that in spite of myself, I blushed from head to toe. That was before I sent a bullet through the centre of his abdomen. I would be lying if I were to say that I still didn't think he had it in him too kill me. There was so much hatred in both our eyes that death seemed to be the only likely ending. I laid there for about ten minutes, sprawled under his body with the rain pouring down on us, mixing both our bloods and washing away the blood of my comrades. Despite the arguments saying that any women would have lost their mind by then, I remained fairly calm. I was prepared to die; I had been prepared to die ever since I started exterminating against my brother's will. He seemed to sense this, and despite the agonizing pain he must have been in he asked me.

"Would you accept immorality by my side?"

I had felt so sick in my stomach. The murder of my comrades, my friends had the audaciously to ask something of that of me. I did what I felt was necessary.

I spat on him.

All thoughts I had of escaping then were gone, until he simply smirked before taking my lips into his despite my protesting ie.biting and scratching. He left after that, but not before he said those three words that would hunt me forever.

My lips moved

"Till next midnight"

"Hey," I failed to jump as a pair of hands came down on my shoulders.

Turning around I saw Gaddess smiling at me. He was wearing his favorite green hoody and a pair of dark jeans. My eyes move to his short cropped hair which I notice he failed to come. I automatically scowl at the site of his jaw line. He had forgotten to shave, again.

Gaddess didn't seem to notice my scrutiny as he cheerfully asks.

"How long did you know I was behind you?"

"Five minutes ago."

I watch as Gaddess snapped his fingers, all while chuckling. To my satisfaction, he ended up choking on his own god-damn spit and began having coughing fits before me. I, of course, remained stoic watching him with what I believe an evil smirk until he finally relieved himself of the spit that had nearly taken his life.

"How are you?" I replied, inwardly laughing my head off at the death glare Gaddess gave me.

However as much as Gaddess probably wanted to wipe my smirk off my face, he couldn't help but smile. Before I was able to twist his arm off, he did one of those habits that drove me up the wall. Rubbing my head, Gaddess matted up my hair. Not that it really mattered, I almost never combed my hair because of its short length; but I did hate how he still treated me like a puppy, or more importantly the kid-sister of one of his oldest friends.

Gritting my teeth I immediately swatted his hand away from my hair, while delivering a punch to his lower abdomen. My fist met solid rock and in the end I was the one who got hurt.

_Who was he to think that he could treat me like a child? His girlfriend is younger than me for god's sake._

I thought to myself as I bit my lower lip, determined not to show the agony that spiraled up my arm.

Looking up I saw Gaddess still smiling "You know being sick and all isn't fun?"

"You sick is like my brother being faithful," I scoffed tearing my gaze to the pile of papers that loomed over my desk. Inwardly I groaned, all the time I wasted talking to Gaddess could've been spent to diminishing my workload.

"That's hardly fair." Gaddess protested "I have somewhat of a fever,"

He paused to look at something over my cubicle wall "As for the Allen comment, I think you stand correct."

Raising an eyebrow, I accepted Gaddess hand as he faced me in the direction where he had been previously been looking.

There, coming out of an office surrounded by glass windows and dingy grey blinds was no one other than my brother and three blondes. All of them beautiful beyond words, even Gaddess had a difficult time tearing his gaze away from them and he was one of the most loyalist and pickiest man I had ever come to know. The first two both had curly hair and bright sparkling eyes. However one of them seemed to have a mature glow as evident by her three inch pumps and straight cut skirt that reached below her knees, complimented with a black satin shirt with buttons on the front. It seemed that every time she would smile, her entire face was preparing to crack. The other girl was obviously the youngest as shown by her clothes. Short black skirt that barely reached mid-thigh, high hooker looking boots and a white shirt that was one button from bursting and resulting in her flashing the entire world. The third girl seemed the most intriguing and more serious, but I immediately recognized that small crescent at the side of her small rose-budded lips. It was the same smile I had seen many women present before my brother. Furrowing my brows, I decided that out of the other three, she was the most conservative and thus less likely to act upon her sexuality. Her hair was extremely straight, almost like a board, and opposed to a skirt she wore black dress pants that revealed the lengthiness of her legs and a fairly simple satin black shirt.

"Those are the Aston sister's I believe," Gaddess replied, disrupting my thoughts. "Their father is the co-founder of the DCEC, but rumor has it that each daughter will be receiving a fair share of the company soon enough."

"New management," I was back to my none conversationalist form of speaking. Gaddess didn't seem to notice much, but then again he had known me for years. He understood perfectly that any additional effort of carrying on a conversation was always going to be done by the other party. I just didn't care much for others to care.

"Yes, starting next week." He creeps closer to my ear to prevent eavesdropping from Mr. Jackal who was looking at us suspiciously "The one with the pumps and ringlets is Marlene; she's twenty four I believe. The one with the straight hair is Eras, twenty two looks older though,"

It was as though Gaddess was reading my thoughts

"The last one is Marlena, she's the youngest."

_And obviously the wildest_ I thought "I think she's the same age as you and Hitomi."

Without saying anything I went back to my chair to begin my paper work, leaving Gaddess to stare at me with puzzlement.

"Doesn't that excite you?" he asked. I simply shrugged

"I thought that you being a girl, you would be excited to have some new co-workers to hang out with."

Despite my protests I felt my tender lips move. "Hang out."

The words seemed so foreign that I was hardly able to catch a grasp of their comprehension. True, I was nineteen and girl's my age should do things such as this 'hang out', but I was hardly amused by the thought of wasting my time with a girl who seemed like an airy bubble head flaunting her body to every male that was presented to her. Why would I want the trouble? I had difficulty enough as it is trying to ward off all males of the department. Despite Gaddess and Allen's reassurance that I was truly 'a dish' I hardly took them seriously. Whenever I looked in the mirror I saw an exact replica of my mother; same chiseled cheeks and delicate nose accompanied by plump rose pink lips; overall, the very definition of beauty. However to me I was the most hideous thing on the planet. People just seemed to have a hard time grasping that, especially males who just didn't seem to want to leave me alone.

Sensing that I wasn't going to speak anymore, Gaddes turned to leave.

"Merle says hello, by the way." I nodded and soon I was alone in my cubicle.

My eyes darted to the picture of the team on the corner of my desk. There conspicuously captured in the center of the photograph were Gaddes and a pink haired girl whose ears seemed abnormally pointed. Merle, the youngest sister of Van Fanel, who was tragically kidnapped a few crazed scientists that wanted to test out the genetic combining of human DNA with animals; very much the same procedure that Jajuka had underwent. Fortunately Merle had been rescued before the procedure was completed. That didn't change the fact that she now had acute agile movements and possessed the grace of any feline and not to mention the temper. I smiled to myself. Merle was always a bit possessive over her older brother and as a result she and Hitomi always were at each other's throats. As a spectator it was interesting to watch Merle jacking some of Hitomi's belongings when she wasn't looking.

I tore my gaze away from the picture before looking around once more to ensure that no one else was watching. Satisfied, I quickly fumbled the lock on my lowest drawer to open a case of old files. Buried at the bottom of them was the one file that held the only preservation of his face during the day.

Gingerly I rubbed my fingers over the picture's glossy surface as though I was afraid of damaging it. The picture had been taken by a special camera designed to capture images of vampires where it would be otherwise impossible. Unfortunately the photographer of this photo was now dead. Not by my vampire's hand but his master who had wanted to preserve his protection. Albatou's master was later hunted and killed by my brother's hand. Reeden was a good friend of the family and was Gaddes family; it was only fair that his life would be avenged by hunting the one who had killed him.

I stared at his face a little bit longer before I set it in the drawer. When I looked up I saw Hitomi at my door. Her face pale like snow, hardly enough to frighten me out of my wits; I was an exterminator. It was her eyes that hit the home run. They were rolled back, appearing almost white.

I couldn't help but freeze as window from a nearby light had come in the from a nearby window, setting her aglow.

What happened next I would never forget? Her voice was raw and deep as a foreign language unknown to my ears rolled off her tongue and spilled into the air. A single sentence repeated over and over again, getting louder with each repetition until the entire office was silent.

"Ut diabolus verum futurus Crucio mos reverto iterum. key vadum exsisto unleashed quod abyssus mos reign. caveo spawn of inconcessus diligo."

Next thing I knew Van was at her side to catch her as her premonitions ended. Allen all the while glaring at him as he did so. Many people were mumbling names only to be silenced by Van's death glare. Mr. Jackal didn't seem a bit fazed by the whole incident.

Finally Van's eyes settled on my wide azure ones. They softened a bit as he replied "Sorry, she's been acting like that all week."

I gulped and nodded as I watched him lift Hitomi bridle style and carried her to the nearest elevator most likely heading for the infirmary downstairs.

I continued to stare at the elevator even when Van and Hitomi vanished from my view. Even when my brother came over to lay a comforting hand on my shoulder, I never forget her words.

Crucio meant 'I torture' in Latin, name belonging to one of the many spawns of the devil, the most powerful vampire..


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Psycho said that to you?"

Quietly I nodded my head, as my eyes remained fixated on the Latin English dictionary lying idly on my oak desk.

"Seriously!" the high pitched voice repeated for the fifth time. And for the fifth time, I nodded my head.

"Will you look at me when I'm talking to you? Fuck! How rude!" without a moment's pause I helplessly watched as the Latin words disappear behind a thick blood red leather cover? Collected, my azure eyes climbed up the five claws to the hand that they belonged to before ascending an arm, a shoulder, a neck and finally ending at a pair midnight blue eyes. Eyes that were flashing angrily, and could make any man tremble in trepidation. Briefly my eyes made their way to the pair of pointed ears, but only for a moment before they fixated at their original target.

I knew all too well that I could've stopped Merle from slamming the Latin English dictionary close if I had tried. She was fast, but ill practiced and completely unaware of her full potential. Of course, that might have lead to a few painful scratches on my end. Like I had mentioned before, Merle had a temper that rivaled any beasts'. A temper, that I never had experienced first hand, but had seen enough to know that I would never want to be on the receiving end.

"Yes Merle, seriously," I replied, pretending that the previous incident had not happened.

"And you're checking out this old man smelling piece of crap why?"

As part of my lip twitched Merle's smirk broadened. She knew I was laughing quietly at her joke.

"Hitomi was speaking Latin when she had that promotion," I explained slowly as though I were speaking to a child.

Merle just snorted as she sauntered her way to my leather couch. Her tight black pleather pants making a noise as she nestled in my couches large cushions.

"You mean, Miss "I'm a whore who's brains are permanently lodged between my legs." Fuck me, fuck me now,"

I simply sighed as Merle proceeded to make moaning sounds that would've sent her brother to an early grave, had he heard what sounds his baby seventeen year old sister was making. Apart from me, Gaddes was the only one who knew about Merle's vulgarity. Being her boyfriend had been an eye opener to Merle's so called innocence. Then again it was difficult to remain innocent if anyone had been in the situation Merle had been in.

I simply guessed that her swearing vocabulary and cold bitchy exterior was the only way for her to protect what broken fragments remained after she had been rescued. I just let her unleash when she couldn't in front of her brother.

"I guess you know those sounds from practice," I remarked, before quickly dodging a black leather pillow.

"I'm a virgin, not naïve." Merle retorted hotly.

"Really, I would've thought that Gaddes would've…"

"He wouldn't dare. I would rip his balls off if he ever pressured me."

"Healthy relationship." I remarked.

"Oh shut up Celena. I wanted to bash two-timing slutbag, not discuss my sex life."

"There isn't anything to bash, she had a premonition that's all." Immediately I turned my back to Merle and began to resume my translation process.

"Yeah…premonition," I swear I saw Merle roll her eyes, "She could just be crazy."

"She's been right on too many accounts to be crazy." I stated simply.

"Celena…" Merle whined. Without raising my head I visualized her rising from the couch before crawling catlike on all fours. Again, a result of my training; I could visualize the target based on the sounds that they are making. With Merle it was difficult because she was very stealthy, but I still managed.

I was prepared as Merle wrapped her arms around my shoulders much like the annoying kid sister that she meant to me.

"You aren't being any fun."

"I'm trying to study, you're disturbing me."

"Celena," The edge had returned to Merle's voice. I swear, she was turning more catlike everyday. Even had mood swings like one.

I turned and faced her. "How can you like her after what she did to our brothers?"

I just shrugged, "Allen is too much of a man whore to care."

"Yeah, but Van isn't." Merle hissed, "Do you know many nights I had to deal with his moodiness,"

_Kinda like how I have to deal with yours_ I replied to myself.

My eyes paralleled with the half breed in front of me. "What is this about Merle?"

Merle suddenly started squirming under my intense scrutiny.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're going exceptionally hard on Hitomi, today. More than usual."

I watched Merle fidget as she toyed with her black blouse for a few moments.

"Alright!" she yelled, "The D.C.E.C refused my application."

I merely blinked as I was unaware that Merle had applied.

"You applied?"

"Of course I applied!" she snapped, "After what they did, do you think I'm just going to lie down and take it."

I didn't say anything. I watched her continue as she tore at my rutty curtains with her talons. By the time she was finished with them, they resembled ghostly strips of grey fabric that they had once been.

_Oh well, I never liked them anyways. _

"And stupid Van had to get involved. He told them to refuse my application, I know he did. All because of that fucking bitch and her fucking premonitions."

That got my attention.

"Hitomi had a premonition about you?" I was amazed that I didn't cringe when Merle threw me the dirtiest glare I had seen on her yet.

With her running mascara and eyeliner and swollen red eyes, I thought she resembled a drowned cat. As much as part of me felt bad for her, another insane part wanted to laugh, not at her, but at the irony.

After all it was only four years ago when I had cried over the same thing to Merle. But back then she was just a spoiled kid who had dreams of being a dancer, and I was the broken sister of her older brother's partner (Allen and Van used to be the best of friends once upon a time). It was strange how a few horrible life experiences can change a person.

I almost felt bad for Merle because, unlike me, her experience was forever forged mentally and physically much like the hideous scar that marred Balgus' once rugged handsome face.

We all bore burdens, but it was hard for those who couldn't conceal them. Merle's piercing Siamese cat-like eyes, as beautiful as they were, would be a terrifying site for a civilian to see.

It was no wonder that we all stuck together. Broken people attempting to complete themselves by hoping to find that one fragment in another that would fit.

Of course it would never fit, but it would come close.

My lips formed a grim line as my attention resumed back on Merle. I knew that she wouldn't want to hear me blab about how Van was trying to protect her, that wasn't what I wanted to hear when I faced a similar situation.

Instead I brought up the one thing that I knew could cheer her up.

"You are dating a robot. I swear."

Merle looked up at me in surprise.

"I punched him the stomach and all I felt was steel. Fuck jerk almost broke my hand"

Merle started laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

* * *

"I quietly rose as I heard the sound of heavy footsteps enter my apartment.

I left the confinements of my blankets and was stripped in only a flimsy silk tank and black underwear. Any intruder would have brief second before they tasted their own blood.

I drew the pistol straight ahead of me as a rounded the corner and aimed it at the intruder that appeared familiar.

A millisecond later I uttered one name.

"Jajuka?"

Quickly turning on the light, I confirmed my suspicions. There soaked to the bone was the massive 7 feet mutant. Sighing I placed my gun down before I went to grab a towel from the pantry before handing it too him.

"Tea?"

His silent response was composed of a nod. While I prepared some tea I heard him as he made his way to my washroom, no doubt to shake him of whatever water he could. He always hated being wet.

I was filling the rest of his tea with cream by the time he made his way to my kitchen. I noticed that he had changed into a spare pair of XXL T-shirt and XXL pants that went up to his ankles.

"The cat was here." He stated more than question in his rich timber voice.

I was already used to the comment as he made it every time Merle visited. Naturally, he disliked the smell but was never in any position to complain. Whenever, Merle would visit he would leave for Allen's, or roam one of the alleyways behind my apartment till the guest left. My guess was that today it was the latter. It was Friday; no doubt, Allen would've found someone to warm his bed tonight.

As though reading my thought Jajuka commented, "Allen should be careful who he runts with."

I blushed at Jajuka's choice of wording, but he didn't seem to notice as he continued, "The girl he brought home is not clean. I smelt sickness in her."

"Good." I retorted, "Maybe his penis will fall off, that'll teach him from screwing around."

Jajuka gave me a disturbed look for a moment before coughing, signaling that he would disregard what I had just said, as it was too out of character for him.

He still saw me as someone who was fragile, worth protecting. Little did he know, I was capable of protecting myself.

Perhaps he did know, but chose to live with his delusions.

Who was I to stop him?

"She was pretty. Had blonde hair like you. I think she was the same age too. Was wearing a shirt that was too revealing. Her boots even worse?"

That caught my attention.

"Was she wearing a really short skirt?"

Jajuka seemed perplexed "How did you know?"

My face became deadpan as I realized just exactly who he had brought home tonight.

"Marlena…I think was her name. She's one of the presidents of the D.C.E.C"

"Is it a good idea for Allen to runt with such a girl?"

I ignored him as I headed for bed. Gossiping about my brother's sex life with Merle was one thing, gossiping with Jajuka was plain awkward.

I didn't sleep until two hours later. All the while I wondered about how deep of a hole Allen wanted to dig himself in.

I say wanted because he couldn't have been so stupid to do the things he was doing.

"Poor Marlene…" I muttered as I wrestled with my conscience the entire night.

* * *

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1\:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:#0400; mso-fareast-language:#0400; mso-bidi-language:#0400;}

I knew that he was inside me again. There was no explanation as to the invasion sensation that I felt in my mind. By the time I opened my eyes I was fully prepared for his blood red ones. They pierced into my soul as they had had done time and time again.

I had no idea where we were, only that we were in a wheat field and that the sky was so black that it could've been nighttime. Only that it wasn't night time, it was day and the sky was covered with passenger pigeons. They flew in a flock so massive that they covered the sky with their presence. Their shrill cries and beating of a ten thousand wings caused my heart to speed in tempo.

I had never been a fan of birds.

My vampire just laughed at my apprehension.

"What sick game are you playing at Albatou?" my voice sounded cold, even to myself.

He smiled as he moved ever so graceful by my side. I tensed as he brushed his ice cold hand across my bare shoulders.

"You weren't on duty tonight love." His voice sounded like sin and honey, but I wasn't easily swayed.

"I was busy." I replied through clenched teeth.

Even though I knew that this was just a dream, I was starting to get cold. I was also perturbed that I was wearing close to nothing.

_Damn him_ I silently cursed.

"Entertaining."

If I was scared for Merle, I didn't let it show. As much as she would hate me, I too wanted to protect her from this life. If my vampire had ever found out about her, she would become leverage. I couldn't risk that.

Before I could comprehend, he had used his alarming speed to trap me in his vice grip.  I couldn't help but let out a shiver as I felt his one arm slither across my stomach, while his other hand held back my head exposing my throat.

As much as I understood that this was a dream, old habits died hard.

I felt him inhale my scent before I heard him let out a hiss.

"That dog!" he spat. I badly wanted to read his expression, but I was still trapped in his vice grip. I did feel his grip tightened.

"He wants you, you know." Cold truth bit deeper than anything. As much as I tried to deny it, I knew that Albatou spoke the truth. "I smell his attraction for you."

Without another word he shoved me aside leaving my good balance skills to keep myself stable.

"Perhaps if you didn't dress so provocatively, he would have nothing to turn him on."

Albatou laughed then, a cold laugh that both boiled my blood with anger and made my hairs stand on end in fear.

He licked his lips then, so sensually that I felt wetness pool between my legs. I was a healthy nineteen year old after all. Furiously I bit my lip to suppress my urges, and divert my attention elsewhere. He must've noticed then, because his anger abated slightly.

Before I could take another breath he was in front of me. That sexy smirk that was accustom to his face made it's presence, as he raised a pale white  thumb to rub against my lip where blood had escaped from a cut caused by my brutal biting.

Slowly he brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked on it.

Like a deer in a headlight, I watched as he crept closer to whisper in my ear.

"Maybe I should creep into his mind and give poor puppy some nightmares."

Like a cold cloth I snapped out of my stupor. All attraction ceased, and for that one brief moment in time I had clarity.

I shoved him away with as much strength as I could muster.

"Get out…" I hissed.

"It was you who invited me in, my love."

I wanted to deny it but there was no other explanation. I had a strong mind, years of pain had built a wall so thick it rivaled the Great Wall of China during it's prime. Even the most skilled of seers had difficulty cracking into it.

I was angry, angry at Albatou but angrier at myself. I felt raped, vulnerable, completely out of control and that terrified me.

"You must have troubling thoughts love. It was quite easy to break in."

I glared at him.

"Get out before I make you."

Despite my gaining strength, the bastard still had the gall to smirk. I watched as everything around me, including him faded into whiteness.

His whisper still haunted me.

"Till next midnight."

The next morning there were tears on my pillow.

* * *


End file.
